A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an upper torso garment, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a disposable and sanitary upper torso garment for shielding the skin of a person from a brassiere when the person tries on the brassiere.
B. Description of the Prior Art
There are approximately 80% of women wearing an improper bra size through weight-loss and weight-gain, breast size fluctuates, and through pregnancy and young girls developing during puberty.
In department stores, women try bras on over T-shirts and other bras, and thus, do not get their correct bra sizes because of the increased bulk around their breasts from the T-shirts and the other bras. Women are still getting uncomfortable bras and incorrect sizes. Most boutiques and contour shops do not allow bras to be tried on. Measuring with a tape is not enough to get correct cup size.
Thus, there exists a need for a disposable and sanitary upper torso garment for shielding the skin of a person from a brassiere when the person tries on the brassiere.
Numerous innovations for upper-torso related devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,428 to Greenberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,428 issued to Greenberg on May 22, 1917 teaches a protective throw-away lining embodying normally exposed indicative apparatus for temporary attachment on the inside of a garment.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,450 to D'Huissier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,450 issued to D′Huissier on Jan. 8, 1991 in class 2 and subclass 402 teaches a protective device for temporary wear against the skin of a person trying on garments. The device includes a thin flexible sheet, and pressure-sensitive adhesive at opposite ends of the sheet to hold the sheet temporarily to the skin of a wearer. The sheet is a composite including an imperforate liquid impervious sheet of polyolefin about 3 to 15 mu in thickness and having bonded thereto on the same side as the adhesive, a hydrophilic web of fibers having a diameter of about 5 to 20 mu selected from the group including polypropylene and polyester. The web has a weight of about 10 to 30 g/msup 2.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,264 to Van Engel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,264 issued to Van Engel on Jun. 9, 1992 in class 450 and subclass 7 teaches a women's undergarment combining support for acting as a brassiere and underpants formed as a unitary garment made from nylon mesh fabric in one piece with a single flat seam at the back. A top band for breast support sized to fit around the upper torso of the female, with a lower triangular shaped portion that is wider in the front and has a thong-like shaped panty in the rear portion of the garment where it is unitarily formed. The undergarment has no visible seams, straps, hooks, or buttons, and is totally functional and unrestricting for the wearer.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,530 to Cosentino.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,530 issued to Cosentino on Jul. 24, 2001 in class 450 and subclass 57 teaches a brassiere having a breast supporting portion with a moisture managing shield. The moisture managing shield faces towards the skin of a wearer and is attached to one side surface on the lower portion of the brassiere by a first adhesive layer. A depending lower portion of the shield is attached to the second or outside surface of the lower portion of the brassiere by a second adhesive layer by folding the shield along a lower edge. Each of the adhesive layers are initially covered by peel off strips until it is desired to expose their adhesive backings for mounting to the brassiere. Normally, the lower inside portion of the brassiere below the breast retaining cups is completely covered by the shield. The in-place shield may be removed from the brassiere by pulling on the shield allowing for its disposal and replacement by another shield when needed.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,720 to Mayer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,720 issued to Mayer on Sep. 4, 2001 in class 2 and subclass 113 teaches a shirt or upper cover including a torso enclosure and sleeves. The sleeves have short top lengths and long bottom lengths. The sleeve seams extend over the clavicle/acromin regions of the wearer of the shirt. Top regions of the torso enclosure and the tops of the sleeves follow the curvature of the shoulder substantially above the shoulder joints. The bottoms of the sleeves fold upwardly into the armpits of the wearer, providing perspiration absorbing cloth against skin regions of the torso and the arms.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,839 to Valli.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,839 issued to Valli on Jan. 8, 2002 in class 450 and subclass 1 teaches a modular brassiere fitment apparatus provided for use in the determination of the brassiere size of a woman. The modular brassiere fitment apparatus has the same general appearance as an ordinary brassiere, except that it is based on a modular system. The first module includes a pair of breast cups, a connecting front panel, and two side panels. The second module includes a back panel. A third module may include a pair of shoulder straps. At least two first modules and at least two second modules make up a modular brassiere sizing kit where each of the first modules has a different size and each of the second modules has a different size, one from the other. When one of the first modules is assembled to one of the second modules from the modular brassiere sizing kit, the combination of the first and second modules constitutes a modular brassiere fitment apparatus. With the use of the modular brassiere sizing kit, the woman is able to mix and match different first modules and different second modules until she finds a combination that gives her a correct fit. Once the correct size of each of the first and second modules has been determined, the woman may easily purchase brassieres that will be comfortable and fit properly. When sizing, the first module will give a measurement of the woman's bust, while the second module will give a measurement of her midriff. On combining the two sizes, the woman then determines her brassiere size.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,425 to Zellers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,425 issued to Zellers on Jul. 15, 2003 in class 2 and subclass 54 teaches an underarm perspiration collecting shield that is part of the construction of an undergarment. The undergarment, designed primarily but not exclusively for men, includes a front and back torso section, sleeves covering the upper arms, and a neck opening for the head. The perspiration collecting shield is constructed of three layers. The layer closest to the wearer's underarm is constructed of material consistent with that used to make the undergarment. The middle layer is constructed of absorbent material capable of absorbing a minimum of 2 fluid oz of perspiration before becoming saturated. The middle layer is permanently bonded to a third layer of pliable waterproof material to prevent moisture from leaking through to the wearer's clothing. These three layers, as one item, are sewn into the underarm area of the garment, extending into the front and torso sections.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for upper-torso related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described.